1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the variable length coding and decoding method, more specifically to a compression and decompression method and circuit which result in shorter code length of representing a data stream and short time in compression and decompression.
2. Description of Related Art
Efficient image compression coding plays important role in lower cost in storage and higher speed in data transmission accessing either. Another advantage of an efficient image coding is the lower power consumption in storage and data accessing due to the less data rate after compression.
There are some still image compression standard like JPEG which is a popular lossy compression algorithm with wide application like digital still camera, DSC and scanner. JPEG is a lossy compression requiring high computing power for compression and which compares to the original image data, there will some pixels become not the same values before compression which in some applications are not acceptable.
There are also other image compression algorithms like ADPCM which is also lossy algorithm with high amount of pixel values are not the same with original pixels.
This invention is to overcome the issues of high computing power of image compression as well as maintaining top quality compare to the original data with reasonable compression rate.